


草莓妹妹

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 作为和太太们无料交换的文会放出两三篇左右算是现pa下的5v3d甚至有不正常的5V幼蛋浦西蛋瞩目女性化，下流，不正常糖爹糖宝且ooc
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

维吉尔尝到了草莓味，在但丁的嘴上，商店里新品的变色唇膏现在是浅淡的裸粉色，刚刚但丁对着玻璃窗涂了半天只为了抹匀，最终靠抿唇勉强成功。  
在维吉尔解他扣子的时候他甚至还有空腾出手来去数塞进他口袋里的那几张钞票，然后皱眉说自己的哥哥连这种钱都要克扣。  
“事实上不应该给你钱。”  
他看起来好像成熟不少的兄长回答，“毕竟你的服务太差劲。”  
但丁摆了摆自己的腿，印着草莓的堆堆袜同样是冬季流行款，还没有彻底成熟馥郁的身体当然可以穿这种可爱的服饰，即使他再长大一些，生下个孩子，有充沛的乳汁和丰满的乳房，他也可以穿粉红吊带裙，任由自己的兄长掀开那片薄薄布料露出底下的内裤，他总是喜欢穿贴身又紧勒的内裤，把一圈软肉给勾出来，在大腿上留下漂亮的色情痕迹。  
但丁觉得维吉尔应该喜欢这个。  
每次手指都会顺着那圈痕迹摸一会，季节变幻的时候会起小红疹子，又痛又痒，因为在隐秘的地方没办法在外面抓，只能自己夹紧腿试图靠摩擦来抚平，当维吉尔做饭的时候他会坐在沙发上，故意用鼻子和舌头去发出呻吟，他承认自己是有那么一点点想看维吉尔的反应。  
他的舌头的确够湿答答，唾液总是充足的，维吉尔总要想办法堵住但丁的嘴，不然他太年轻的兄弟就会彻底放浪叫成个女高中生的模样。  
虽然他的确也是高中生。  
要问兄弟两究竟是什么时候滚在一起，这个太难了，在那些角落里但丁用紧窄的小屁股去磨蹭了维吉尔的阴茎，并且用舌头在龟头上画爱心，而他的哥哥就会狠狠掐住他的脖子，问他是从哪里学会了这种东西。  
杂志啊，网络啊，维吉尔才不会搜索这种东西呢，但丁有自己的手机，带着亮片坠饰的，被那些看不惯他受欢迎的男生说是像婊子娘炮一样的东西。  
事实上他们没有一个能够在运动场上比过但丁，所以恶毒的流言传播开来，说漂亮发色的青年在做援交。  
而维吉尔给他的零花钱看起来的确如此。  
然而对方却说他技术太烂，根本没有援交的发展可能性。  
如果说这话的时候维吉尔的手指没有插在他的阴道里可能更有说服力，但丁觉得维吉尔可能并不在意什么成年了夺得对方第一次的说法，因为他觉得但丁所有都属于他，无论是还没发育起来的胸部还是紧实的腹部，甚至是湿滑窄小的阴道和已经被调教得差不多的肠腔，骨头血液和肉块皮肤全是维吉尔的，他只能给维吉尔。  
但丁的鼻子通红。  
响亮的水声从阴部传过来，他想幸好住得挺近的邻居都已经出门了，否则他又会被维吉尔摁进浴缸水里或是衣服堆里，就为了让那根黏糊糊的粉舌头不要发出奇怪的淫叫，明明隔音不错，可但丁的声音实在太大了，在开爱情旅馆的时候会被隔壁捶墙的那种。  
为什么去爱情旅馆？  
维吉尔出差，但丁得把自己好好包装一番骑上机车，飞驰几百公里吹着鼻涕泡，靠那张和维吉尔相似的脸和装出来的可怜表情成功进去自己兄长的房间，把自己包在被子里只等维吉尔打开门。  
要是直接睡过去就比较惨了，他会被维吉尔插醒，糖爹还要评价但丁缺乏服务精神，给他的零花钱打骨折，加料的披萨和草莓圣代挥挥手消失在但丁眼前绽开的白光。  
但丁努力从被子里直起身体，屁股被掐出指印，抓住自己被撕开的丝袜说至少维吉尔得付这个的钱，即使他当时买的是一打便宜货。  
有时候维吉尔给钱爽快，有时候维吉尔又是不那么乐意，但丁会发脾气，抓着维吉尔梳得整齐的头发咬自己哥哥的耳朵，评价说维吉尔至少不应该拿自己的弟弟做性爱练习对象。  
“那作为弟弟的一方也不该用哥哥锻炼自己的性爱技术。”  
维吉尔倒是很轻松就回答了但丁，并且让缎子似的阴道内部抽搐，但丁被顶得冒出甜蜜蜜的呻吟，最后话题不了了之。  
但丁偏白的腿继续摇晃，过去的记忆现在变成了灼热的痛痒，他的耳朵中充斥的全是湿透淋漓被指奸的声响，事实上维吉尔曾经用过舌头，顺着毛发还稀疏的地方往下，舌头擦过柱身，接着往下，又羞耻又难言，那个时候还更年幼一些，套着褶皱吊带背心乳头顶起薄薄布料的小孩子涨红一张脸，明明是他主动要求自己的哥哥用那条老是说刻薄话的舌头来舔他，结果最后受不了哭鼻子又是他。  
这才几分钟。  
最后维吉尔还亲了他，但丁尝到自己的味道，从此之后他总是夹紧腿，让维吉尔不要用舌头奸淫神圣的通道。  
所以维吉尔改用手指，这次也一样，湿滑的甬道紧紧包裹住两根手指，感受着每一处细微的差别，他明明已经快要成年，可维吉尔的手掌还是比他大，手指总能准确无误找到地方，但丁的高潮开关好像就被年长者捏在手里，他要快就快，想拉长的时候就拉长，反正最后被捅得迷迷糊糊又软烂草莓般的弟弟会伸抖个不停的胳膊去搂维吉尔，软和的头毛曾在颈间，嘟哝些听不懂的话，乖乖巧巧撒娇，让维吉尔不要再折磨他已经酸痛的阴道。  
就在这里，快插进去，小小的已经被操得熟透的子宫在哭泣，不要戴套，精液冲撞着宫口或者宫壁都会让但丁再次尖叫攀上顶峰。  
维吉尔满足了他。  
他的紧身内裤已经彻底成了毫无阻挡力的破布料被蹭进臀缝，吸透流出来的淫水，阴茎插进去了，空气中的味道就开始改变，但丁觉得维吉尔微微嗅闻空气中味道的模样实在色情，接着哥哥挺动腰部，速度极快的进出。  
但丁的呻吟被嗝在胸腔中，快感令他暂时失去语言能力，维吉尔快把他给肏下台子摔在地上，半块屁股都离开了面，只靠腰和手肘勉力支撑，阴茎开了水阀，连带着眼睛也一起淌水，像是圣诞夜被炉火烤化的透蓝玻璃，剔透而又闪烁。  
他的鞋子掉了，袜子却还套着。  
但丁咬咬牙用快抽筋的小腿去勾维吉尔的背，他有点儿荷叶边的短裙被掀得那么高，维吉尔甚至还用手指拉扯涂满潮吹液的阴蒂，因为湿湿滑滑只能一次一次揪起来又松开，到最后已经明显发肿，肉嘟嘟地黏在一边。  
最后维吉尔把他重新收拾干净，甚至重新涂上了唇膏，套紧身内裤的时候但丁喘个不停，兄长给了他屁股一巴掌，告诉他如果不想光屁股出门就得忍着。  
但维吉尔给他追加了钞票。  
还从公文包里拿出了给他买的礼物。  
棉质的生理期内裤。  
  
  



	2. 舌尖的糖果

  
但丁觉得他的喉咙好像在出血，铁锈味一直漫上来，咳嗽吐出的唾沫上都是血丝，最近也没有吃什么容易上火的东西，所以这情况就显得非常奇怪。  
把时间线往前推了一下。  
那帮说着看他不顺眼的男生终于耐不住色心摸了他的屁股，讥讽似的说但丁屁股之所以这么翘一定是经常被糖爹拿去揉了。  
但丁回头露出假笑，说自己不但给糖爹揉了，还去每个小时收费一千刀的美容院专门做臀部护理，专门用他们收半个月保护费都抵不上的精油，所以金贵着呢，让这些个男生最好小心自己的手，不然……  
“不然怎么样？”  
以为但丁承认了被包养在援交这件事的青春期男性更加肆无忌惮，偏于白皙的肤色总是让但丁被误会为软柿子，他正在考虑向维吉尔提出假期去西海岸晒晒太阳，好让自己也能有一身电视剧里那种漂亮的小麦肤色。  
“不然手腕骨会锻。”  
但丁给了还不肯撤手回去的男孩教训，即使对方骨折了维吉尔也有办法摆平这件事，更何况本来就是对方不对，他已经提前警告过了。  
蕾蒂骑着她的宝贝摩托车过来，问要不要捎但丁一程，顺带提醒但丁应该兑现之前的承诺，请她下午饭。  
但丁说好啊，披萨行吗。  
蕾蒂想把他颠下摩托，她正在减肥，披萨这种多油又高热量的东西会毁掉她一个星期吃的蔬菜沙拉，所以她马上否决了但丁的提议。  
顺着自己的堆堆袜往上看，膝盖上的创可贴是小黄鸭的图案，他昨晚和维吉尔做爱，没注意挑好地点，结果被桌子尖角挤了一下，膝盖上留了个不大不小的淤青，当他还小的时候他和维吉尔就保持了背德的关系，但是针锋相对的想法和体型差让他吃了不少亏，社工上门说怀疑维吉尔虐待自己的孩子，但丁挤出脑袋说自己是维吉尔的弟弟，而且那些伤口是自己调皮玩游戏留下来的。  
在那之后他就学会了挡住那些性爱伤，都只是些皮毛伤口，几天就好了，连疤痕都不会留下。  
而且受伤的不止是他，维吉尔也一样，甚至有几次他被但丁抓了脸，高潮的孩子失去了判断力，给自己哥哥打下了些被人侧目的标记。  
但丁试图再争取一下，他有想买的摇滚乐队黑胶碟片，而维吉尔最近又挺抠门的，他得节约开支。  
最终达成了吃三明治的协议，谁能料到这家店居然推出了新品披萨三明治，但丁总是摄入高热量的东西又不怎么长不改长的肉，让对面吃生菜西红柿三明治的异瞳女性非常不开心。  
所以是蕾蒂给了他诅咒吗？  
还是说高热量的三明治终于让但丁付出了代价。  
总不可能是扭那个不良少年的手时用力过猛伤到喉咙了吧。  
维吉尔回来的时候又看到但丁盯着厨房水槽看半天，以为又发生了堵塞事故，结果自己年轻的弟弟抬眼说喉咙不舒服，好像在发炎，还有血渗出来。  
他让但丁张嘴，往里看了看。  
唾液把粘膜染得湿漉漉，不怎么看得清楚，所以维吉尔伸手去掐但丁的腮帮肉让他多打开点，可能太过用力，也有可能太累人，但丁一会子就呜咽着说不怎么清楚的话，大体意思就是让哥哥赶紧松手。  
结果是为什么会变成他给维吉尔口但丁也不太明白，总之维吉尔的屌现在放在他喉咙里，他正在努力舔弄收缩口腔，好让总是迟漏的哥哥能早点射出来。  
三明治又不怎么顶饿，但丁站在就觉得胃里空落落的，可精液明显不属于正常的食物范围。  
他想向维吉尔要新的零花钱，钱包濒临危机已经是常有的事，所以口交的理由应该有一半是为了充实钱包。  
那根大阴茎总是进得太深太痛，抵着喉管滑动，更何况但丁现在脖子就不舒服，所以难受的感觉翻倍，下巴也酸了，只能搁在维吉尔腿上借力好让自己舒服点。  
眨眨眼睛，维吉尔揪住他的头发强迫他把阴茎吐出来，泛着水光的龟头上黏着但丁喉咙里的血，这就有点严重了。  
维吉尔用手电筒照进去，但丁的嗓子眼红通通，被前液染成糟糕的颜色，上面有血液在渗出，隐约看得出发肿，显露出淫虐般的色泽。  
“咽喉囊肿。”  
年长者最终下了结论，放下手电筒，“鉴于你最近没有吃什么奇怪的东西，也没有上火，我只能怀疑是你买的玩具有问题。”  
之前维吉尔就扯着那些轻飘飘的一次性内裤说但丁可能会因为购买这种东西而遭殃，现在变成了真的。  
只不过但丁一直以为维吉尔说的是自己屁股遭殃，结果没想到是因为低廉的价格意味着可能不怎么高档的材料，甚至有一部分可以算得上特别处理的劣质品。  
也许是之前的的口球，假阴茎，亦或者没有标注生产厂家的润滑剂和春情水，听起来名字就不太妙，可当时但丁以为没什么，他只是先学学，好让自己骑上维吉尔大腿试图给自己哥哥搞点新花样的时候能游刃有余。  
维吉尔会不怎么高兴地问他从哪里学会了这种东西，用阴茎狠狠插入阴道顶撞子宫，让但丁小腹纠结发酸发痛，而他也心满意足地得到自己哥哥的精液。  
这么说是不是糟糕了点？但他总是怀疑因为和维吉尔长时间的性爱关系，也许他已经无法接受别人的性爱，只要维吉尔轻拍他的屁股就会让他整个湿透，而那些人无论摸多少下他都毫无感觉，能够装出天真感兴趣的模样，实际上毫无波动，他只想骑跨维吉尔，用自己的小屁股和柔韧腰肢在自己哥哥身上跳出漂亮的舞蹈。  
你看这回遭报应了吧，贪小便宜吃大亏，维吉尔往他嘴里塞消炎药，还没来得及咽进去超级苦的白色药片就在唾液中融化，最后拉出蔓延到胸口的苦涩，但丁的脸皱成一团，他实在没办法像维吉尔那样无表情地吃下这种东西，结果端着水过来的哥哥毫不客气评价他果然很愚蠢。  
他忿忿不平张嘴撞上维吉尔，舌头夹着还没全部褪掉的苦味去舔吻维吉尔，把哥哥每一寸口腔都巡视遍，发誓自己一定要把病毒传染过去，让维吉尔明天也肿着嗓子说不出话来。  
接着用自己同样缺爱的下体去触碰好像冷冰冰的哥哥，凸起的耻骨缓慢磨蹭，隔着衣物享受着这份粗砺似的的疼痛，配上压低的气音。  
维吉尔把但丁压在桌上，伸手把孩子的脸扣在桌子上，巨大的阴茎进出着，泥泞之声接连不断，但丁抖着腿几乎快要站不稳，然而滑下去也是串在兄长的性器上，没有任何帮助。  
他用不太好使的嗓子细声尖叫，对于挑战维吉尔他总是乐此不疲，年龄大不意味着权威。  
但丁忘了一件事。  
年龄大也许不能代表权威，但维吉尔比他年长许多的年纪意味着对方在大多数事情上游刃有余，明明都是一起看的片儿，年长者就是有本事学以致用。  
最后彻底脱力阴道都没把维吉尔吸出来，让可怜的子宫兀自哭泣出大滩淫魅的液体，此时此刻的但丁像极了做援交的高中生，使尽浑身解数都没让自己的糖爹射出来，最后躺在酒店床上被糖爹撞进羽绒枕头里，呜呜咽咽哭花脸，最后还要接受糖爹缩水的钞票。  
他的嗓子疼得厉害，明天百分之百开不了口。  
但这有什么办法呢？是自作孽，明天也要乖乖吃消炎药片。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 看片儿

但丁对着自己的哥哥比了一个手势，在维吉尔还没有对此发表看法的时候钻到餐桌底下，几秒钟后那双手就扒住了维吉尔的膝盖，将毛茸茸的小脑袋挤到年长者的胯下，接着是用嘴巴，那张总是说出大胆发言的嘴巴笨拙地解开裤子纽扣，咬上金属拉链一路往下，开开心心隔着内裤亲吻上那根蛰伏的大家伙。  
他喜欢看到维吉尔在做爱时为他露出的表情，和平时很不一样，包括低沉的喘息，紧皱的眉头，但丁从来没敢告诉自己的哥哥，光是看那些场面都能让自己湿掉整个裤裆，必须夹着腿去换掉粘哒哒的内裤。  
在维吉尔出差的时候每天好好上下学在晚餐之后会从冰箱里挖冰淇淋出来的孩子会用哥哥衣柜里的外套自慰，抱紧之后夹在胯下，缓慢摩擦，还没完全长开的身体剧烈颤抖着，漂亮的蓝眼睛大颗大颗往外淌眼泪，将自己埋入衣柜中汲取兄长的气味，看起来就像被圈养成熟的羽翼尚软的小鸟儿。  
然而沉迷与兄长的背德关系是一个方面，可另一个方面是他和维吉尔在除了性爱之外的其它地方都好像不怎么对盘，  
大大小小的比分和争吵，维吉尔年纪比他大那么多却一点儿也不成熟，小孩子气的可不仅仅是但丁。  
所以到后来两个人习惯用性爱来解决争吵，满足性欲之后的对方是要稍微更好说话一些，但丁至少能得到多一倍的草莓。  
衣物上的味道当然比不上直接嗅闻到维吉尔的气味，从生的耻毛快要钻进但丁的鼻子，还很年轻的孩子将半勃的阴茎全部纳入口腔，毕竟等会儿海绵体全部充血再去舔只会让自己的嘴巴撑得发酸，不如现在先做好润滑。  
事实上维吉尔并不知道但丁为什么会擅长做这种事情，也许是但丁缠着维吉尔硬要开通的双人网络套餐，他基本用不上，每个月却能在话费账单那儿看见但丁用掉的流量。  
还有孩子收到床底下以为自己哥哥从来不会打开的玩具箱里的色情杂志，粉色兔子的封面大大写着未满十八岁禁止购买，而但丁却用维吉尔的身份证申请了购物账号。  
保密发货让送货上门的快递员也不知道包裹里面是什么东西，也避免了维吉尔将被邻居指指点点的可能性。  
但丁能够感觉到阴茎充血的过程，他开始解开自己的裤子，一只手扶着维吉尔的腿作为支撑，一只手却已经摸上自己的阴部，无论是逐渐挺立的阴茎还是泌水的阴道都让孩子感受到了性的快乐，幸好维吉尔堵住了他，才不至于让自己哥哥听见他在桌子底下搞的小动作。  
湿乎乎的声音来自但丁吸吮阴茎的动作，这会他必须用鼻子呼吸，把嘴巴张开最大，软舌在极为有限的空间移动，用舌尖去触维吉尔的马眼，吸干净流出来的前液，蠕动喉咙咽下去，接着又憋住气让自己的哥哥往更深处进，湿滑如阴道的喉管靠着不怎么纯熟的技巧和自身的动作让维吉尔获得了不少快感，虽然但丁的牙齿还是时不时磕上阴茎的柱身，但这么一点儿疼痛是恰到好处的调味剂。  
可但丁还得更加努力才能让维吉尔失控，他的哥哥仍旧保持之前的频率吃着早餐，撒了磨细海盐与胡椒粒的培根煎蛋是最佳的形状，被餐刀分开，仅仅是裤子被拉开，年长者依旧算是衣冠整齐。  
但丁却不是，他的手指插进自己的阴道，努力揉搓揪拉着生得更小一些却密布神经每每让他爽得认不清方向的器官，他也喜欢维吉尔做的早饭，可是哥哥阴茎里流出来的东西也算美味，这在杂志上算是什么色情早饭，他打定主意等会维吉尔射出来的时候自己一定要用嘴巴全部接住，然后钻出桌子，当着维吉尔的面伸手指去搅和那些口腔里的粘稠，然后缓慢咽下去。  
维吉尔百分之百会让强行挤开餐盘的但丁过来，然后咬住他的喉结，而但丁会缓缓往后倒，将已经被拉了裤子湿泞的下体展示给哥哥看，接着就是令人不住喘息的晨间运动，今天可是放假，维吉尔既然把他从床上强制性挖出来就应该让他快乐一些，这样他才愿意乖乖跟着维吉尔出门。  
虽然他最后还是会找机会溜出去，带着维吉尔的钱包一起，年长者要空着肚子找三四间酒吧才能把但丁从黑暗处的卡座或者舞台上给揪回家。  
但丁不会做乖乖孩子，维吉尔也早就习惯。  
所以维吉尔没告诉但丁他早就打了投诉电话，在这个世界上力量就是最好的通行证，在这个时代自身的力量来自多个方面，包括金钱。如果但丁还是跑去酒吧，那些警察会反扭他的胳膊说未成年人不应该来这儿，然后给维吉尔挂电话，那个时候冷冰冰的兄长会有更多的理由教训自己不听话的弟弟。  
皮带抽打屁股，或者一些束缚小道具，亦或者阴茎环贞操带，但丁即然有胆子用他的名义买，那就要做好被他找出来用在自己身上的准备。  
不过现在不用提这个，因为吸吮阴茎做深喉以至于脸颊时不时鼓起来的但丁看起来还算听话的模样。他已经眼角泛红，鼻间的呼吸早就乱序，说话也是嘟嘟哝哝黏黏糊糊，不时给维吉尔嘬出一声响亮的吸吮声。  
一点儿不怎么明显的水声，和口腔传来的不太一样。  
他的弟弟在底下已经玩得开心了。  
紧窄可爱的阴道被手指按摩抽插得湿透，明明才进去了两个指节而已，可能是前方进入得太深让身体有了被贯穿的错觉，于是将快感加倍施加上来，但丁的脸越发红透，膝盖也跪得发红，隐约有点儿痛，可他完全不在意这个，努力摆动自己毛茸茸的脑袋，让维吉尔进得更深，甚至能在脖颈外面看到移动的凸起，猎奇情色片也拍不出来的效果。  
维吉尔突然抓住但丁的头，狠狠摁下去，巨大的龟头磨破粘膜，血腥味从喉咙深处漫出来，但丁开始扭动挣扎，没太大用，粘稠的精液射了他满喉咙，如果不想被堵死就得咽下去。  
当他哥哥的阴茎抽出来时但丁发誓自己看到了上面有自己的血。  
他顺着维吉尔的腿往上爬，探出自己的头，想要说点狠话给维吉尔。  
开口就意识到自己嗓子哑了，细微得像猫咪在叫，毫无杀伤力，反倒让维吉尔用手指磨了他水光的唇，说他应该涂些唇膏，而且最好涂得厚一点，因为接吻的时候会吃掉大半。  
“我才不和你接吻，臭维吉！”  
但丁全然忘了自己之前的盘算，现在愤愤不平开始吃自己冷掉的早饭，他的嗓子真的不舒服了，可低头一看维吉尔早就把他那份给切好了。  
真过分，这算是什么，成年人的游刃有余吗？  
未成年人的孩子开始盘算下一次做爱的方式，他想让维吉尔也为他疯狂一次。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
